HF 030 Hank and Rune visit the Agostos
9:56:54 PM Josh: You two ride. Sadly, it's about noon and there is no sunset to ride off into. 9:58:57 PM Caleb L: Why do we always need to buddy up? It is just visiting my parents. 10:02:29 PM Rune: Because horrible things happen when we split up, Hank. 10:02:37 PM Josh: You arrive at the Agosto home fairly quickly. Kai looks ready to fly off periodically, but Hank kept him trotting. 10:03:06 PM Rune: Rune made him let her be in the front again just in case. 10:04:20 PM Caleb L: Yes and having more people doesn't mean it is going to be better. 10:04:32 PM Josh: You arrive. 10:04:47 PM Caleb L: Caleb L goes and knocks on the door 10:04:56 PM Rune: Rune tries to look presentable. 10:06:04 PM Josh: Morab answers the door. "Hank! You come home again, yes. And hello again. You being same girl, yes?" 10:06:15 PM Rune: Rune smiles and waves at her cheerfully. 10:07:31 PM Caleb L: Yes good to see you mom. Is Detek in? 10:08:12 PM Josh: Morab: "Yes, your papa. He is inside, yes." 10:08:48 PM Caleb L: Caleb L will give his mom a hug and enter the house. 10:09:38 PM Josh: You enter the house. Detek is sitting in the living room, reading a book. He turns to see you both enter. "Hank! Good to see you. How are you doing?" 10:10:47 PM Caleb L: Not great it has been a rough couple days. 10:11:16 PM Josh: Detek: "I'm sorry, son. Wanna talk about it?" 10:11:27 PM Rune: Rune waves. 10:11:42 PM Rune: I can go make some tea in the kitchen if you want to talk about it alone. 10:12:07 PM Josh: Morab: "We go. You help me? Yes?" 10:12:21 PM Rune: Of course! 10:12:23 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 10:12:42 PM Caleb L: I would but I am not sure if you would agree. 10:15:00 PM Josh: Detek: "What wouldn't I agree with?" 10:16:19 PM Caleb L: Well the first big piece of news is winter has fallen. 10:17:06 PM Caleb L: And then maybe we can talk about how long you were in service to the fey? 10:18:38 PM Josh: Detek: "I see." 10:18:44 PM Josh: Detek: "...is Quill alright?" 10:19:29 PM Caleb L: Yes 10:20:31 PM Josh: Detek: "That's good. ...what do you need to know?" 10:21:53 PM Caleb L: First answer the question of how long you were in service to the fey. 10:22:04 PM Josh: Detek: "...a very long time." 10:22:18 PM Josh: Detek: "I was in and out for a while." 10:22:45 PM Josh: Detek: "I'd say I was first there...about a thousand years ago." 10:23:52 PM Caleb L: And do you know any reason that Damh would willingly work with the Marquis? 10:24:51 PM Josh: Detek: "...you need to understand, when I was there, the Marquis wasn't The Marquis." 10:25:49 PM Caleb L: Then who was he? 10:26:26 PM Josh: Detek: "Many people. Karabas would give him a new name, he'd try it, it didn't take, and he eventually got the title to make up for it." 10:29:03 PM Josh: Detek: "If you want my opinion, I'd say Damh's trying to win and the Marquis...well, fuck me if I can ever tell what he's doing." 10:30:14 PM Caleb L: And what is Damh's version of winning consist of? 10:31:00 PM Caleb L: Because allied with the Marquis and merrshaulk and winter down it seems like he has won already. 10:31:20 PM Josh: Detek: "That does sound like winning." 10:34:15 PM Caleb L: Well I guess that is it. Oh as a warning watch out for the drow vampires. We kind of annoyed them. 10:35:09 PM Josh: Detek: "...vampires don't scare me." 10:35:12 PM Caleb L: Rune you can join us if you want to. 10:36:34 PM Josh: Detek: "Hank...if Damh's won...I don't know what he'll do...and that should scare us." 10:37:31 PM Caleb L: What can he do if he's won what does that mean other than he controls the Feywild. 10:38:31 PM Josh: Detek: "It means he has to find something else to occupy himself...something bigger." 10:39:25 PM Caleb L: Do you know of anyone who could talk to him and convince him not to trust the Marquis? 10:40:06 PM Josh: Detek: "...he always hung around with this one guy...centaur...Vorpol, I think his name was." 10:40:58 PM Caleb L: Oh he is real then? 10:41:30 PM Josh: Detek: "...what?" 10:42:21 PM Josh: Morab re-enters the room with Rune and a tray. Morab is looking shocked at Rune. 10:42:37 PM Caleb L: Long story short. When winter fell me and Quill got stuck in the inbetween and the Marquis showed a vision of the fall of winter. 10:43:11 PM Caleb L: Everything ok? 10:43:20 PM Rune: Oh yes. I told her about the dragon baby. 10:43:22 PM Caleb L: Call 10:43:49 PM Rune: ((Ack, was that me? If so, sorry!)) 10:43:50 PM Josh: Morab looks at Hank as she sets down tea. "You can tell me anything, yes? I will love you no matter what." 10:43:56 PM Josh: ((S'ok)) 10:44:56 PM Caleb L: What else did you tell her? 10:45:47 PM Caleb L: And by dragon baby you mean dragon that tried to melt me I assume? 10:46:26 PM Josh: Morab: "...she no say that." 10:46:28 PM Rune: The baby that some heartless person left all alone in the sewers. 10:46:59 PM Rune: And to be fair, I frightened the poor thing half to death, so that was really my fault, Hank. 10:48:23 PM Caleb L: Maybe but the vampire biting me was definitely my fault. 10:48:51 PM Caleb L: And I don't see why a dragon "baby" would shock you mom. 10:49:35 PM Josh: Morab looks petrified at this point. 10:49:49 PM Josh: Morab: "...could you not be tailor? No one bite tailor." 10:50:03 PM Caleb L: Did I mention it was a rough week. 10:50:15 PM Rune: They weren't very good vampires. I don't think we were in any serious danger. 10:50:32 PM Josh: Detek: "The rough week came up." 10:50:53 PM Rune: And now we've got a guard posted outside, so it's quite safe really. It'll be paperwork and diplomacy all the rest of the week. Safe as houses. 10:50:56 PM Josh: Morab: "I not even care if you be gay. Be gay tailor. They make money and you can adopt." 10:51:43 PM Caleb L: What did you and my mom discuss Rune? 10:52:24 PM Rune: Just what we've been doing lately and the future and that sort of thing, why? 10:52:47 PM Josh: Morab: "She say you may like boy named Quill. Which, is good, yes." 10:53:33 PM Rune: Quill's a musician--a very good one. I think classically trained. 10:53:41 PM Josh: Detek has his face in his hands, to hide his laughter. 10:54:59 PM Caleb L: Well thanks for the tea I think we have stuff to do. So have a good afternoon. 10:55:27 PM Caleb L: Caleb L will get up flustered ready to leave. 10:55:29 PM Rune: All right. 10:55:41 PM Rune: Bye! Thank you for the tea! 10:55:51 PM Josh: Detek: "...snrk...al...always good to see you, son." 10:56:03 PM Josh: You guys leave. 10:56:25 PM Rune: Your mother is so nice. 10:57:15 PM Caleb L: Yep. 10:57:33 PM Rune: ... I think that's the first time I've ever seen the point of them. Mothers, I mean. 10:58:13 PM Caleb L: To embarrass their children? 10:58:48 PM Rune: Oh, no! Why would you be embarrassed? No, to take care of people. Even adult people. And love them and go on loving them. 10:59:58 PM Caleb L: I guess. 11:00:02 PM Rune: I mean, I knew that in my head but I didn't really know it, that's all. 11:00:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "...Rune...it's possible we should talk about how to tell when people...like each other." 11:01:52 PM Rune: I don't really know how. Some people don't like to show it. 11:02:00 PM Rune: Do you like Quill? 11:02:21 PM Caleb L: Meanwhile I found out a name for someone who might be able to talk to Damh. 11:02:33 PM Rune: Oh, who is it? 11:03:28 PM Caleb L: Vorpal a centaur who acts as his advisor, me and quill saw him in the inbetween Marquis vision thing. 11:03:46 PM Rune: I didn't tell her you did. 11:04:14 PM Rune: In case you wondered. 11:04:35 PM Caleb L: No she likes to assume based on the tiniest hints. 11:05:25 PM Rune: She just wants you to be happy. But I could see where that would be awkward. 11:07:23 PM Caleb L: Especially when the last couple weeks have been the craziest of my life. Liking someone like that is definitely secondary to surviving the crazy stuff we deal with on a daily basis. 11:08:11 PM Rune: That's true. Though I doubt things will get much quieter. 11:08:29 PM Josh: About now, you are starting to approach the prison. 11:08:50 PM Josh: You may rejoin the chat, at your leisure. 11:09:33 PM Rune: If you want me to tell her you definitely aren't interested in Quill, or me, I can do that too you know. 11:12:00 PM Caleb L: Don't worry about it, I can do that myself if she gets to insistent. Let's head in and make sure nothing bad happened to the group. 11:12:25 PM Rune: Right!